inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thành viên:Shieru-chan
Chân lý sống là thumb|600px|center|Chuẩn mẹ nó rồi ạ =)))))))))))))) thumb|Đỉnh cao của troll =)) Giới thiệu thành viên Chuyên block vĩnh viễn những thằng vô công rỗi nghề vào wiki quậy phá, ngoài việc edit wiki hiện còn đang là leader nhóm dịch All For Manga. Hiện đang là fan manga thể loại Seinen, giờ đang bấn mấy tác phẩm của cha Naoki: Monster, Billy Bat, 20th century Boys etc... Hiện đang xem Magi, đã drop hết các bộ Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail và dàn shounen manga vì độ sida của những bộ này. Ngoài ra mình còn là fan của Yugioh và làm duelist cũng được 1 năm rồi =)), đăng ký nick trên dueling network từ năm ngoái và sau khi thắng trên 80 trận đã tạm gác kiếm nghỉ hưu =)) một phần vì toàn noobs và cheaters kèm disconnect thua oan =)) một phần là admin ở dueling network hầu như không thấy hoạt động, làm phải tự cãi rule với đám cheaters rất mất thời gian =)) dù là giải nghệ nhưng nếu đấu giao hữu thì mình cũng rất sẵn lòng, vậy nên ai muốn đấu bài Yugioh với mình thì cứ lên đây liên hệ, tạo room ở các phòng (Advanced, Traditonal và Unlimited) nhớ là unrated nhé, rồi hẹn mình ra duel =)) Link web: duelingnetwork.com Giờ đã chuyển qua chơi ygopro :v Có gì liên hệ mời té ra skype hay yahoo. Sở thích giờ là thích build deck :v https://yadi.sk/d/bEl4OTiCqWYzr Về bản thân Một con người dễ dãi (nói thẳng ra là vậy), lịch sự hết mức có thể, giữ gìn các mối quan hệ. Còn lên đây thì tha hồ xả, khác nhau lắm nhỉ? Nói chung ngoài đời thực mình khá hiền chứ không dữ dội như trên đây đâu (Cơ mà ai chả vậy, đúng không) =)) Nhưng đây vẫn dám thừa nhận tuyên bố mình thành thật với bản thân đấy chứ không phải như một số bạn trẻ hiện giờ đâu =)) Thích Inazuma Eleven không phải vì mấy char shotacon đâu, đừng nhầm =)) mà là vì đây fan bóng đá nên manga hay anime nào về bóng đá cũng coi tuốt đấy =)) Từ Captain Tsubasa tất cả các phần (lúc còn nhỏ, phần World Youth, Road to 2002, Golden 23), Hungry Heart: Wild Striker, J- Dream Hishouhen, Fantasista, Kattobi Itto và Buttobi Itto, Eleven (Đường dẫn đến khung thành bộ ba), Golden Age, 1/11, Giant Killing and so on... Sở thích thì tất nhiên là bóng đá, và là fan của hai đội bóng Arsenal và Juventus, Juventus thì thích hồi năm 2002, còn Arsenal thì sau mùa giải thần thánh 2003-2004 =)) Cầu thủ thích nhất là Henry (my idol), huyền thoại Ian Wright, Robin Van Perise (dù anh đã chuyển qua MU) mặc kệ Messi hay Ronaldo, like hell I care about them =)) Đội bóng ghét nhất là MU và ManCity, nhưng vẫn ghét ManCity hơn vì tập đoàn fan phong trào của đội bóng này =)) Đội tuyển quốc gia yêu thích nhất: Nhật Bản (tất nhiên coi mấy chục manga và anime về bóng đá mà không thích mới lạ =)) ) nói không phải khoe chứ đây có thể kể vanh vách từ A đến Z danh sách đội tuyển Nhật hiện giờ đấy =)) kế đó là đội tuyển Đức và Hà Lan vì lối chơi tấn công của hai đội bóng này, Hà Lan tuy không còn chơi kiểu tấn công vũ bão như thời Gullit, Marco Van Basten nữa nhưng vẫn dành tình cảm đặc biệt cho đội bóng này. Nhưng sau này do thái độ hách dịch của Blade đại ca nên giờ ghét tuyển Đức rồi và chuyển sang bồ kết lại đội Anh =)) Giải vô địch yêu thích nhất: Premier League, Bundesliga, Serie A và J-League. Giải vô địch ghét nhất: La Liga (vì coi buồn ngủ), Ligue 1 (lý do như trên), và cuối cùng là V-League (chán từ hồi câu lạc bộ Cảng Sài Gòn bị đổi tên chuyển nhượng liên tục) thêm nữa là thực trạng hiện giờ của bóng đá Việt Nam nên cũng chả buồn coi. Nhân vật yêu thích nhất trong Inazuma Eleven *Suzuno Fuusuke *Yukimura Hyouga *Kurakake Clara *Ootani Tsukushi (Tại sao anime không đưa nhân vật này vào?????) *Gouenji Shuuya *Rococo Urupa *Fideo Ardena *Kazemaru Ichirouta *Nemuro Kimiyuki (sau khi xài thử thủ môn này ở tất cả các game Inazuma Eleven) *Hakuryuu Một thời để nhớ Dòng series Great Battle và Der Langrisser eng by Byuu Đồ nghề sử dụng Photoshop http://www.mediafire.com/?66b2t6g5tjo2wml http://www.mediafire.com/?ub7g92zvhs9k662 http://www.mediafire.com/?al9aqehi96ss3l9 Upload by: Otame.Gane (người bạn chí cốt của Shieru-chan) Hiện đang làm nhóm trưởng All For Manga do các thành viên đã off gần hết =)) Shieru-chan